It's Not Like We're A Movie
by Romance and Musicals
Summary: Hermione likes Ron. Will he ever notice her, or does she watch too many movies? Songfic. Lots of fluff! My first fanfiction. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction, I would be writing an eighth book.I also do not own the song, "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana. But wouldn't that be sweet if I did?

It's Not Like We're A Movie

It was late at night. Everyone had left the Gryffindor Common Room except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The boys were still doing their homework while Hermione was pretending to read a book.

In reality, Hermione was looking at Ron. The way his eyebrows furrowed as he worked, that adorable habit he had of sticking his tongue out when concentrating. His messy red hair falling into his gorgeous blue eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes that were looking at her. Blushing, Hermione quickly hid behind her book.

"What?' Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you never put down a book just to stare," Ron said.

"Oh… I just got distracted. I was thinking about… things,"

"What kind of things?"

"Things that are none of your business, Ronald Weasley!"

"Merlin, I can't even ask you a question without getting snapped at!"

"I AM NOT SNAPPING!" Hermione yelled.

"No, now you're screaming," Ron said.

Hermione was fuming while Ron was trying to hide his grin. Harry, sensing a fight and not wanting to be a part of it, decided to retreat to the boy's dormitory.

"Well, I'll finish my homework tomorrow, I'm exhausted. See you guys later"

"Good night," Ron and Hermione said.

Hermione went back to reading, and Ron to his homework. After about ten minutes Hermione looked up to see Ron looking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'm done with this essay," Ron said. "Can you check it over for me?"

"Sure," Hermione said pulling the essay towards her and thinking _"You only look at me when I help you with homework. Never mind when I try to make myself look nice" _

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

_Oops! Was that out loud? _

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, while trying to hide her blush behind her hair.

"You just said that I only look at you when you help me with homework and never when you try to look nice. What was that all about?" Ron said.

"N-n-nothing"

"It was something or else you wouldn't have said it. Come on Hermione, you think I don't know you by now?"

"It's just that its true"

"What is?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Why am I even bothering to explain this, its not like we're a movie. Good night" Hermione stood up and tried to escape to her dormitory. But Ron was too fast for her. He caught her arm before she could run away.

"Hermione, stop. First of all, what's a 'movie'?"

"It's a muggle thing. A movie is a sequence of consecutive still pictures on film that makes it look like the pictures are moving" Looking at Ron's confused face, Hermione quickly simplified her definition. 'It's like a play on a still screen"

"Oh. But what do movies have to do with us?"

"Well, it's a story right?"

"If you say so"

"Well, its just that if we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend. And, well, in the end you would, well, you know"

"I would what?"

"You would fall in love with me" There was no hiding her blush now. Ron was still holding her arms. Now she just closed her eyes and looked down, trying to make her hair cover her face. All of a sudden Hermione felt Ron's hand lift up her chin, and smooth away her hair. She opened her eyes and found Ron smiling at her.

"What makes you think we have to wait until the end?" he said. Then he was kissing her as she had never been kissed before. It was just like in the movies, with the fireworks, church bells, and everything. Finally they broke apart.

"That was definitely more than something in my mind," Hermione said smiling.

"Amazing," Ron stated with the same silly grin.

"So, I guess this means we're together now"

"Wow, that felt good to hear you say"

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Hermione said.

"I can't wait," Ron said.

"Umm, bye"

"Yea, goodnight"

Hermione gave Ron a quick, yet long-awaited hug and ran upstairs. As soon as she closed the dormitory door, she did a cartwheel. Little did she know, that at the same time, Ron did a victory dance.

The End

* * *

Hey Readers!

This is my first fan fiction! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks! Also a big shout out to DolphinDreamer24-7, who, without her help, I would have no idea how to post a fanfiction! You rock!

Love,

Romance and Musicals


End file.
